Captain America vs Batman vs Black Panther vs Green Arrow
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Sup Description 2 Best Combatants of Marvel and 2 are the best in DC. But who will be triumphant among everyone who will kill each other to find the winner Interlude Boomstick: Hey Wiz, You ever wonder if the two combatants of marvel and the two combatants of DC are kickin each other’s ass. Wiz: Eh, Not really? Boomstick: Well then, Let’s fucking do this! Oh and I’m Boomstick and his Wiz Wiz: Isn’t it I do that part, Well anyways we analyze weapons, armours and skills to find out on who would win in a death battle Captain America Wiz: Let’s start off with our World War II savior Captain America Boomstick: That’s America’s Ass Wiz: Well anyways, Before becoming our so called Captain America. He was a young man who was skinny and didn’t have the body of a Soldier. But he enlisted on the army after Erskine heard about his conversation Boomstick: That’s right, He chose him to take the serum due to his performances in the army Wiz: After the SSS experiment, He had enhanced abilities of strength, speed, durability and senses. Boomstick: Cap is also pretty strong as he pulled a helicopter with his bare hands Wiz: He can also run at peak human efficiency and his senses allows him to analyze things imperceptible to humans Boomstick: Ain’t that cool! Wiz: He is also very durable and can withstand bullets and also holds the strongest metal on earth which is his Vibranium Shield! Boomstick: Yep!, That Circle shield is immune to bullets and blasts from any human weaponry Wiz: Although it had been broken by gods such as Thor, Thanos and Molecule Man Boomstick: Man, I thought it was indestructible Wiz: Moving On, Cap is also mentioned to be one of the greatest fighters in the world considering his skills in Aikido, Taekwondo, Savate, Defendu, Boxing, Kickboxing and much much more. Boomstick: His skills are so strong that he even overpowered Black Widow, Winter Soldier and knocked out Deadpool with a single punch! Wiz: He can also wield Mjolnir and is proven to be worthy Boomstick: USA, USA, USA, USA Wiz: He even held back Thanos who held 5 stones in his Infinity Gauntlet Boomstick: That’s awesome! Wiz: However, He is rivaled by opponents like Black Panther and Batman considering their skills to be similar to each other. Boomstick: They are also capable of kicking America’s Ass Wiz: But Cap has done a feat that none of them has done which is defeat an enraged Hulk by himself Boomstick: Holy Shit! Wiz: Though not superhuman, He is rather Peak Human or Enhanced due to his ability in the comics and in movies Boomstick: He’s stronger at movies though Wiz: He is also an expertise in weaponry and he is brilliant in thinking of tactics and strategies within seconds Boomstick: So he’s Tony Stark now Wiz: Not really, But Cap can think much faster than normal people Wiz: But take not Captain America can still die from bullets to the head or to the chin, he may have resisted some bullets but he can still die from them. He is still a mortal man though he fears nothing and fights as long as he can Boomstick: That’s USA for ya! Wiz: He also caught a torpedo with his bare hands Boomstick: WTF! Nice Wiz: Captain America does not know when to quit and that’s what makes him a hero to all people Boomstick: Cap also pushed a 60 ton crane and carried 38 ton metal beam to save his friend Bucky Wiz: In the comics, He bench-presses nearly above peak human condition and we are combining his attributes with comics and movies Boomstick: Captain America will always say Captain America: I am Captain America! Batman Wiz: Lets talk about the dark knight of Gotham City Boomstick: Very Scary Wiz: Batman is one of the greatest fighters as well and is mentioned to be near Cap’s Level of Strength except Batman is much smarter than Cap Wiz: Batman is an orphaned billionaire and later began his crusade against crime known as the Dark Knight Batman Boomstick: That’s cool! Wiz: Batman is the master of 127 forms of martial arts and he is incredibly a genius which makes him very smart. He also uses gadgets to help him defeat his enemies in a quick way. He has defeated Bane, Joker, Harley Quinn, Deadshot and countless other criminals Boomstick: He even kicked Superman’s ass thanks to Kryptonite! Wiz: Batman also has ways of intimidating criminals by fearsomely lurking in the dark and branding them if needed. Batman is like Captain America except he is much smarter than him which gives him an advantage against people on par. Boomstick: That’s how kicked his ass last time Wiz: He has gas grenades and even grappling hooks that helps him to wipe out enemies in no time at all Boomstick: He once took down 24 armed men alone while saving Superman’s mother and even shot Doomsday that temporarily took him down Wiz: Batman is the greatest knight in the world Boomstick: Remember when Batman comes home he’d say Batman: Your not brave, Men are Brave! Black Panther Boomstick: Lets move on with the King of Uganda! Wiz: You mean Wakanda Boomstick: Oh, My bad Wiz: Black Panther is the son of former Black Panther T’Chaka. Black Panther is also known as T’Challa who draws the knowledge of the previous black panthers Boomstick: He wears a vibranium suit that makes him completely immune to bullets Wiz: Not only that, Black Panther also draws strength, speed and durability that slightly surpasses Captain America and Batman Boomstick: He is even took down a rhino Wiz: While he is much durable that his opponents, His martial arts skills are said to be impressive but skill rivaled by both Steve Rogers and Bruce Wayne Boomstick: He even caughted an arrow from Hawkeye and the bow exploded right in front of him as if nothing even happened Wiz: He once became the King of the dead which granted him necromancy for a little time Boomstick: Black Panther is ...... Wiz just do all the explaining Wiz: Ok, Black Panther’s vibranium suit even creates a massive energy form that are capable of sending his opponents flying into the air. He is also an expert in strategies and an accomplished Acrobat Black Panther: I never freeze! Green Arrow Wiz: Lets talk about Green Arrow also known as Oliver Queen Wiz: Oliver Queen grew up in a remote island after he was presumed death, After coming back he became a perfect archer who contains several arrows Wiz: With nothing but his hunter's instincts and some newly improvised Trick Arrows, Oliver brought down the dealers, radioed in a rescue, and returned to Star City a new man. With a newfound taste for justice, Oliver vowed he will no longer waste his talents and use them to protect the innocent. To do this he would have to become someone else, something else... he became the Green Arrow. Boomstick: Dude! You said last time Wiz: Oh sorry Wiz: Green Arrow loves coming to a fight prepared and despite being the weakest member of the Justice League he... Boomstick: Never refuses to stay down Wiz: Ok, Oliver Queen is also good at martial arts in both armed and even unarmed combat, he has went through a lot of fights through his entire fight and that’s it for the Green Arrow. Boomstick: Let them fight and now it’s time for Death Battle! Pre Death Battle Captain America is seen at the streets chasing a criminal until Batman interferes and captures the enemy but Black Panther saw this and tries to resolve their argument only for Green Arrow to interfere to handle it like men. All four them prepare to fight each other Death Battle All 4 of them are prepared to fight Green Arrow fires a shot at Captain America who blocks with his shield and throws it in the sky to explode. Oliver Queen took the advantage and punches Captain America whom punches back and performs a spin pick sending him to the post. Steve runs towards Oliver Queen only for Batman to throw a batarang causing it to explode causing Steve to hurl back indefinitely. Captain America: Lets do a rematch Batboy Batman: Your On The two men trade punches to one another, Meanwhile, Black Panther confronts Green Arrow and attempts to kill him but Oliver flips off the way and fires a shot towards Black Panther and explodes but leaves him unharmed. He fires another shot only to miss and instead explodes behind Batman and Captain America sending both hurling backwards. Black Panther: That all you got Green Arrow: I’ve got tricks up my sleeve Black Panther: Then show ‘em Black Panther runs towards Green Arrow But Batman tackles him to the ground resulting in both trading punches. Meanwhile, Captain America throws his shield at Oliver Queen who wisely jumps down and fires a shot only for Steve to flip thus missing the shot. Captain America throws his shield which trips Oliver and throws him backwards causing both men to trade punches Batman punches Black Panther and attempts to knock him out only for Black Panther to kick him sending him hurling away. "Don’t know when to quit to you", Batman gets his electrical shocks and tries to electrocute T’Challa but blocks him and scratches his shoulder with minor injury and Batman fights back and throws T’Challa towardsa a hotdog stand and tries to jump towards him but misses. Meanwhile, Captain America is dominating the fight against Green Arrow and prepares to kill him only for Oliver to run away from setting a grenade arrow near Steve’s position Captain America: Oh f..... The explosion temporarily knocks out Captain America Green Arrow prepares to shoot him only for Black Panther throwing Batman towards his direction and Black Panther confronts Green Arrow who fires several shots to the ground and to the air and finding them completely useless. Black Panther stabs Oliver Queen in the heart and shouts in pain and later uses his claws to kill the Green Arrow for good 3 Combatants Left Black Panther sees that Batman is no longer there and only sees Captain America whom just recovered and prepares to fight each other. Captain America throws his shield but T’Challa blocks it and tries to stab Rogers But his reflexes coped up and cost all his attempts to miss. T’Challa delivered a kick to Captain America sending him hurling backwards. T’Challa runs towards Captain America who leaps into a kick causing Black Panther to grunt. As the duo began trading punches against each other Batman interferes who is riding the Batmobile which hits them both with Captain America getting sent through a window but Black Panther managed to jump above the batmobile and used his vibranium skills to destroy it and pull Batman out of the batmobile. The black dressing men began trading punches against But Batman gains the upper hand and calls for his plane with guns on it. Batman rides his plane and tries shooting T’Challa without mercy at all which sends him flying away several times. Captain America had just recovered and jumps towards the plain and threw his shield destroying the wings causing it to crash but Batman manages to escape in a nick of time. Batman places a gas grenade to try to kill Captain America but this time he does not throw his shield and decides to keep on lookout. As Batman attempts to kill him again, Black Panther who is now severely wounded from his injuries tackles him to the ground and severely destroys him but Batman wisely pinned Black Panther and used his remaining strength to snap his neck with Black Panther now gone despite his vibranium armor. 2 Combatants Left It is all down to Batman and Captain America. They both use their remaining strength and traded blows against each other which caused Captain America to throw his shield towards the severely knocked out Batman and banged his shield on his head until the bat is dead 1 Combatant Left K.O Results Wiz: Ok, Captain America just defeat all of them and I will explain why Wiz: We all known that Batman and Black Panther are known to be capable of killing Captain America but their mistake was they used it against each other which allowed Cap to take the advantage Boomstick: Greeen Arrow dies first caused he was took weak and outmatched Wiz: Batman kills Black Panther due to his batmobile, his skills and his plane and it was too much for Black Panther to handle and met his demise as Batman snaps his neck. Wiz: Cap takes the advantage and gives everything he’s got and beats Batman to death as a payback for what he did. Boomstick: That’s America’s Ass! Wiz: The Winner is Captain America Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle Royales Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle